ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER EP.9
" Thirteen Mortals have arrived here to play a diabolical game of life, or death. For one of these Mortals is not who everyone thinks they are...for this, ladies and gentlemen is a game… of Murder. " It zooms across to the other side of the Manor as it shows clips from the previous episode. " And Last time on MURDER... " ---- Charles: Gentlemen... it looks as if Jon is now dead. And then there were five. Dark: What? rips open the envelope, and pulls out a letter. Dark: Oh my god, its from Jon. Ermac: 'He's hot, he's cold, he's got foam and burns. What the heck happened? 'Charles: '" You've all poured your hearts out in my little game, most of you left will die just the same." shows the five guests outside, nervous. 'Charles: ' Now then, lets start this experiment off... with a bang. Shall we? puts the container inside a whole in the stand as he begins to hurry backwards, his arms stretched out. After walking 3 feet away, he puts his arms down, behind his back, and grins. Suddenly, BOOM! Thousands of tiny bouncing plastic balls fly around, crashing onto the ground as they bounce. The guests run forward, looking for anything that might be on the balls. 'Nick: Its Ricin. So I was right, and you were all wrong. Perfect. Charles: The most deadly toxin in the world... according to the BOOK OF TOXINS I left peaking out of the bookself. shocked: Wait, WHAT? Charles: Paper. opens up his letter, and pulls out an IN DANGER card. Charles: Ermac. opens up his letter, and pulls out an IN DANGER card. Ermac: 'Oh my god... I'm screwed... begins to break down as Charles leaves the room. ---- cuts to the morning. Ermac is cutting up two pills, breaking them up on bread and then eating the bread and pills, before taking a nice thing of water. However, a loud noise is heard, sounding like a BOOM echoes, causing Ermac to drop the knife he used to cut up the pills, and the glass. Both fall, the glass shattering as blood drips down to the floor. It cuts to Dark's room. The floor is shaking as things fall to the ground, shattering. Soon, the shaking stops. 'Dark: 'What the heck was that... ow... my ears. opens his door as Nick and Sol also step out, and look around. They see smoke coming from another room. Sol hurries over, and shouts. 'Sol: I'M COMING IN! bursts down the door and sees the room on fire, and a giant hole in the middle of the room. The three look down, to see a body on top of a damaged bed, which also is on top of a table. The body is messed up, burned, and damaged, as everyone looks in horror. Nick: 'Holy moly... 'Nick: Holy moly... Sol: 'Is that... 'Dark: 'I can't tell... the face is so messed up.... then arrives at the scene and looks in horror. 'Charles: Gentlemen... another victim has been killed. Please, head to the Grand Room. Immediately! ---- cuts to some time later, with Dark, Sol, and Nick standing in front of Charles and the maids. Charles: The Conditions of both Ermac and Paper remain... unknown. The first body found was the one at the crime scene, with the burned face. That is where you can examine how the Earthquake across the manor took place. The second body... was found in the Dionysus Room, covered in what appears to be blood. The second body is breathing however, so afterwards, Melina and Erica will attend to him where we will wipe off the blood, remove the... painful glass and give him all the medical attention he needs. The first however is in the Morgue, where you can examine the body and hope to identify who it is. There is finally the Last Known Whereabouts, which was the room that the giant hole was. However, since the last known is above the crime scene, the Crime Scene people will go first, then the Last Known Whereabouts. Now please, make your choice verbally now. However, you must choose a different location then the other person. Dark: Last Known Whereabouts, Charles. Nick:'' '' 'The Crime Scene. 'Sol: 'The Morgue, if I have to. 'Charles: Excellent. When the final remaining guest is able to go, I will have him go to one of the other locations as well. Now please, Nick and Sol go to your locations. Dark if you could follow me to the Library to wait... heads downstairs as Sol goes towards the Billiard Room, Dark follows Charles to the library, and the maids go upstairs to tend to the " second body ". arrives in the last known whereabouts, which he quickly realizes is the Athena Room. Dark: 'Oh... he died. begins to look around the room, by himself as different parts of the room were lit aflame, but the flames were small and not harmful. As Dark looked around, he obviously noticed the giant hole in the floor. He continued to look around, but only saw the damage, the charcoal, the burned ruins of what once was a glorious home, a room based on knowledge, strategy and wisdom... all of which were different parts of the person Dark had realized moments earlier that died. 'Dark: Come on... there's something I'm missing. of the corner of his eyes, he notices a sparkle. He walks towards the wall and looks at a certain section, where he sees a small hole in the wall. Dark: Why would there be a hole in the wall? ---- Dark: 'This hole is telling me that something else is going on. This murder is getting me to believe its Nick. I mean, he was a former inmate. ---- It cuts to Nick, before Dark went upstairs. ] 'Nick: So how was this MURDER done? ---- Nick: I don't know who died, I don't know how the murder was done, I know nothing. I did somewhat suspect Paper, but now that he might he dead, I'm forced to consider my next option, and that would be the traitor that is known as Dark. ---- looks around the giant bed, seeing all the numerous burn marks on it. Something else on the bed catches his eye though. ---- Nick: I notice besides all the burns, there is blood on the bed. So I don't think that the fall is the cause for the blood, but rather something else I'm sure we'll find in the riddle. ---- continues to look around the bed, and the rest of the room. He finds small metal pieces on the ground. In fact, there are multiple bomb fragments. ---- ' Nick:' I'm looking at the ground, and I see a bunch of bomb fragements, just like the ones I saw in the Athena Lounge Room, which means that the Killer used not one, but multiple bombs that were probally placed on the roof. This is vital infomation I can use againest Dark and Sol, and if Paper is alive, then help him as well. ---- cuts to Sol arriving in the Morgue, and seeing the damaged " first body " as seen in what is now the crime scene on the table. Sol walks over, and begins looking around the head, face, and arms. Sol: Who are you? looks around the neck area, and then notices a bunch of blood. He flips the victim over, and sees something in their spine. Taking tweezers and lifting it up, its revealed to be a giant pellet. Sol: Oh god... ---- ' Sol: '''Besides the burns on the body, there's a giant pellet in his back. That means that somehow, I think that the Killer must've shot him in the spine. But, I don't know how he could have shot him without us knowing. ---- continues to look around, confused. ---- 'Sol:' As for who I think the Killer is. I suspected it was Paper, but now that he is possibly on this very table, I think now it is Nick. ---- footsteps coming downstairs are heard. Entering the room is.... .... .... .... ... .... ..... .... .... ..... Ermac. Ermac walks into the room, with bandages on his arm and face. He tries to smile but hurts himself. 'Ermac:' Hey... how's it hanging? stares at Ermac, then slowly turns around in complete horror. All the pieces come together. The Room was the Athena Room. He was one of the In Dangers. Ermac is alive, and standing right next to him. That only means one thing. The man laying on the table is no other then Paper himself. 'Commerical' cuts to around lunch time. Ermac and Sol come upstairs as Nick and Dark come from their stations as well. 'Dark:' Ermac! 'in pain:' Hey Dark. 'realizing the truth:' That means... 'Sol:' Yes, he's dead. ---- 'Nick:' He's.... he's..... gone. He's really gone... I'm alone. ---- 'Dark: Lets... um... go to the ah... no that's not a good spot. Prehaps the ah... no. Lets just head to my room, the Demeter Room. 'hurt: '''Sounds like a plan to me... 'Nick: Whatever. Dark, and Sol slowly head upstairs as Nick sits by himself in the dining room, as he begins to consider the facts once again... all by himself. Nick: Okay so... blood on bed, burned parts on bed... bomb fragments... giant hole on what was his floor... okay so, there were bombs under Paper's floor, and the Killer blew them up, and that explosion caused Paper's face to be damaged... but yet... yet the explosion alone wouldn't have killed him... the blood proves it... there's something else. The Morgue... and yet...ugh. I know only half of what I need. cuts to Sol, Ermac, and Dark talking in the Demeter Room. Sol: 'There was a giant pellet in his spine. That and burns. 'horrified: I can't believe I almost died... I could have been him... Dark: Its alright man... horrified: I know but... oh my... I could have... the Killer is evil... Dark: Its worse. There was a hole in the wall. I think the Killer shot Paper. Sol: Agreed, but what could the weapon be? We didn't hear a gunshot... Ermac: I have no idea... Sol: It all comes down to the riddle. then cuts to everyone in the Grand Room. They're just wandering around, waiting for Charles to arrive. Sol: So Ermac, what exactly happened? Ermac: 'Well, I was taking my knife and crunching up my pi- Charles and the maids begin to walk from the library towards the Grand Room, catching everyone's attention. 'Charles: Sorry, mortals I was... doing a bit of reading. Now. The Killer has a riddle for you, and he would like for you to solve it. Please, take your time and when the airhorn sounds... you may no longer attempt to solve it. Nick: Yeah, we know. Charles: '" To unlock any mystery, you need a key. So please accept this gift from me. Only think twice on what lock you'd turn. From the passage you find, you'd surely learn. There are 4 keys, one for each of you, You might just find the missing clue. Go run, go twist, unlock the lies, To find salvation takes several tries. " maids hold a plate with four large golden keys on it as everyone grabs one and begins to run about. Nick runs over towards the dining room as Ermac and Sol head over towards the stairway by the Morgue and Dark just stays in the Grand Room. It cuts to Ermac and Sol. 'Ermac: 'Do you have the same key as I? 'Sol: Yeah. 13:17 is on the front of the key. Ermac: Okay... 13:17 could be... something with a clock. Time. Maybe... the Kronos room? Kronos was Saturn in Rome, Saturn is related with Time... 13:17 is military time on a clock. Sol: Okay lets do that. and Ermac begin to hurry up the stairs as Dark begins to open up different parts of the manor in search of something to use the key for. ---- Dark: 'I think the key is for something important, I'm not sure what, so I'm just opening and closing things. ---- then cuts to none other then Nick. 'Nick: '''" From the passage you find, you'd surely learn. " " Go run, go twist, unlock the lies, To find salvation takes several tries. " Hmm... ---- Nick:' I'm thinking that the key words in this riddle are " passage " and " salvation ", which makes me wonder of an idea... ---- then flips the key over to see two crowns on the other side. ---- 'Nick:' Its not until I see the two crowns that I confrim my idea... its refrencing a passage from a religious text. I know this because my grandfather and my father were men of faith. Yes I'm the black sheep of my family. ---- runs from the dining room into the library, where he begins to look at the different various books in the bookself. 'Nick: Where is it, where is it... Nick sees a book that says BIBLE and grabs it. He flips it open, and begins to run about the pages, searching for any clue. He flips past multiple parts of the religious text till he reaches the passage he needs. Second Kings, 13:17. '''Nick: " And he said, Open the window eastward. And he opened it. Then Elisha said, Shoot. And he shot. And he said, The arrow of the Lord's deliverance, and the arrow of deliverance from Syria: for thou shalt smite the Syrians in Aphek, till thou have consumed them. " East window... Dark bursts into the room as Nick is caught offguard. Quickly, he slams the cover of the book down, forcing Dark to have to look for it again. Nick then grabs the table and begins to lift it, till he flips it over, and then grabs other books and throws them around, before he begins to run as Dark shouts in anger. Dark: 'Dammit! then begins to try and unflip the table, as it cuts to Ermac and Sol. They reach the Hades Room and open the door into the Kronos Secret Room, but fails to find something. Sol and Ermac look at the clocks around the room, but they come to a dead end. 'Ermac: There has to be something we're missing... it has to be... something... Sol: " From the passage you find, you'd surely learn. " " Go run, go twist, unlock the lies, To find salvation takes several tries. " Ermac: Passage isn't refering to the Kronos Room and tunnel... wait... salvation... salvation as in faith... bumps into something in the room, causing him to drop his key. The key flips over to the side of the two crowns, and as Sol picks it up, he realizes where he should have been. Ermac: What? Sol: Look on the other side... flips his key over and finds two crowns. Ermac: Two crowns... two... crowns are for kings... Second Kings... Second Kings 13:17. Sol: Oh my gosh... lets hurry to the library... and Ermac exit the room as Nick arrives in the Grand Room. He looks around the east window in the grand room, and notices a panel in the window is missing. He sees on where the panel should be placed are 3 carved members. 6-1-3. He then looks above, and sees a table outside. He opens the door, shuts it and runs towards the table as Sol and Ermac come down the stairs, and go towards the library. It cuts back to Nick, who arrives at the table. On the table is the next part of the riddle carved into a piece of stone. Ha ha, you figured out my religious hint, running about the house as you sprint. Go to the In Danger's room and open the chest, use the lock number in this test. Then go to the room next to the god of mind, pull down a book and see what you find. Nick: In Danger's room... Ermac. Dionysus. begins to run towards the door as Dark, Ermac, and Sol run from the library towards the east window and see the table. They open the door and burst out towards the table as Nick goes inside, and runs upstairs. Dark, Ermac, and Sol begin to read the next part of the riddle. Sol: '" Ha ha, you figured out my religious hint, running about the house as you sprint. " 'Ermac: '" Go to the In Danger's room and open the chest, use the lock number in this test. " Lock Number? 'Dark: " Then go to the room next to the god of mind, pull down a book and see what you find. " Ermac: 'We're missing something. We haven't seen a lock number at all today. 'Dark: Unless its 13:17. Ermac: Okay lets try that. cuts to Nick going into the Dionysus Room. He knocks down the door and sees the bloody knife on the ground, the blood on the ground, and the pieces of glass. Nick: Whoa... so that's what happened to Ermac... looks around and sees a chest. He goes to it and begins to open it up. He puts 6-1-3, opening it. Inside is a gun, with a silencer. Nick: A Silencer.... that's how he did it. He used a gun that wouldn't make a sound... airhorn then sounds, as Sol, Ermac, and Dark attempt to go up the stairs. Nick then exits the room, closing the chest as he goes into the Demeter Room, which would be Dark's room. Nick looks around, and sees a bookself. He begins to pull on multiple books, till he pulls on one book. The ground shakes, and the bookself moves over to reveal a door. Nick: Oh my god.... this is just become one of those fictional mystery novels... opens the door, and he walks into a new room. There's a tiny hole, as well as supplies to make bombs. Nick looks at the hole, and he sees Paper's room, damaged. Nick takes the silencer gun which he took from the chest, and points it at the hole. The hole is big enough for the bullet to go through. ---- Nick: I got the weapon, and most of the clues, now I just need to come up with the best idea. ---- Sol, and Dark talk in the Grand Room while NIck is upstairs. Sol: Now we have to figure out how he died... Ermac: As well as the riddle. Dark: Well what I want to know is how there's a chest in your room, and you never were able to open it. Seems suspcious to me. Ermac: Um lets see. My face was nearly blown up, I cut myself in multiple spots, there's been nine murders, and so on and so forth. Sol: Speaking of suspicious, the riddle mentioned the following: " Then go to the room next to the god of mind, pull down a book and see what you find ". Besides Sklei's room, the only other room next to Paper's room would be yours Dark. Dark: Wait what? Ermac: 'I actually have to agree... HIGHLY convient for a Killer... 'Dark: You have got to be kidding me... Ermac: And since we're explaining suspection, lets think. If Dark has every right to question why there's a chest in my room, then I get to question the fact that you just HAPPEN to also be in the room next to mine Sol. Sol: 'I'm not taking any of this crap from you. 'Ermac: I'm just saying... HIGHLY convient for the two of you... Dark: Whatever. ---- ' Sol:' This is crazy. First Nick's Team makes the blow, then us, and now he's making another blow. Its back and forth and back. ---- ' Ermac:' We know that he was probally shot in the back... we know that there was a hole in the wall of Paper's room, and I suspect there were bombs but... ---- Dark: These murders are getting harder to solve, and soon they'll only be three. One of the three will be the winner, the other will be killed off, and the final person... will be revealed as the Killer. ---- montage of everyone putting on their suits begins as they narrate. ---- Sol: I am going to try to figure this out, but I might not have everything right... ---- Nick: '''I solved the riddle, I know a ton of infomation from the crime scene... I have this in the bag. ---- Ermac: I'm nervous, I really am. I almost died today with Paper... I don't want to die again. ---- Montage of the guests one by one being lead down the steps by the maids to the library begins. It ends with Ermac thanking them, and entering the library. The camera cuts to the library. ---- '''Ermac: I'm seriously getting tired of doing this... so if you could just say " HEY I'M THE KILLER " and just finish us all off like you want to, that'd be nice. cuts to Dark Dark: 'Where do I begin? Oh yes. Paper was In Danger. cuts to Nick 'Nick: You placed a number of bombs on the roof of the Billiard Room, probally activating it with your phone... but that wasn't how he died, was it? No it wasn't. cuts to Sol Sol: 'You shot Paper in the spine by shooting through a hole in tthe wall... cuts to Ermac 'Ermac: With I don't know... prehaps a gun? Something that made it silent? Again I'm not sure. cuts to Dark Dark: 'As Paper fell to the ground... cuts to Nick 'Nick: the blood from the shot poured onto his bed, and you left your secret room... cuts to Sol Sol: 'Before all of a sudden.... cuts to Ermac 'Ermac: Boom. His bed and his body fell to the first floor as his face was messed up... cuts to Dark Dark: 'And then you joined the rest of us... cuts to Sol 'Sol: 'It was Dark, in Paper's room... with the slingshot. cuts to Nick 'Nick: 'It was Dark, in the secret room between Dark's and Paper's, with the gun that had the silencer. cuts to Ermac 'Ermac: It was Dark in Paper's room... with the with the gun that had the silencer. cuts to Dark Dark: ' It was Nick, in Paper's room... with a gun. ---- camera cuts to outside Wikia Manor, zooming away. It cuts to everyone entering the dining room, finding warm steak, potatoes, and salad with champagne to drink, exactly what was served for dinner the first night. 'Nick: The same thing that we had a few nights ago? What's next? Poisionus food? Sol: Okay not hungry anymore... Dark: 'Agreed.. 'Ermac: Guys I doubt that its poisioned. I mean, the Killer has to eat too, right? Sol: You sure? Ermac: 'Yes. 'messing with Ermac: ARE YOU SURE? Ermac: First of all, yes and second of all.. if you shout at me again, I'll pour all the food on this table on your bed. Sol: Okay... sits down and begin to eat the food, however Charles quickly arrives with his messages and envelopes. Ermac: You know Charles, you should sit down with us and have dinner with us one day. Charles: That's a wonderful idea Ermac, thank you. Ermac: You're welcome. Charles: I just hope you're around when you eat it. Ermac: Well... okay. Charles: ' As usual, I have a message from the killer. One of you have shocked the Killer, and are finally learning from your mistakes. Congratulations.... Nick. Once again, you will live to see another day. And above all, you will get a chance to unmask the killer and discover... who has commited... MURDER. 'Nick: 'Thank You Charles. 'Charles: Alas, that leaves you three to once again listen to how with all of Paper's wisdom and knowledge... he was unable to prepare for the disaster that struck. cuts to the flashback sequence. The Killer, dressed in all black while wearing his signature black mask to hide his idendity enters the Billiard Room during the night, as he carries a duffle bag. voiceover: By now you're well aware I have a thing for toxins and fire. This murder shouldn't have been such a surprise. Killer places the bombs on the roof of the billiard room, using a ladder. voiceover: I placed multiple bombs in the billiard room, which happened to be right under Paper's room. Of course, he was ALWAYS my intended target. Killer walks down the hall, walking into Dark's room as the shower runs, hinting that Dark is using the restroom accomping his bedroom. The Killer pulls the book on the bookself, and enters the secret room. The killer then looks at the hole on the wall, watching Paper prepare for another day. voiceover: Walking into Dark's room as he took his daily shower in his bathroom, I silently pulled a book down, and went into my secret room. There I watched Paper for a while, waiting for the perfect time to kill him. Killer aims the silencer gun at the hole, making sure Paper's in the right spot... and then fires. Paper falls to the ground after being hit in the spine. The blood from the attack drips onto the blanket and the floor. The Killer then slips away from Dark's room, and walks into Ermac's room before placing the gun in the chest, locking it and leaving the room. voiceover: I aimed my gun at the hole in the wall, and fired. The only sound that was heard was the fall of Paper onto his bed, as I used a silencer. As I left Dark's room, planted the evidence in Ermac's, made sure I had knocked off Paper, and changed into normal clothes, using my phone with a press of a button... cuts to the bombs activating, causing massive damage to the billiard room and the Athena Room. voiceover: 'Oh and Ermac's injuries? All him. Though it was a delight. Saying goodbye, the Killer. then takes out four cards and gives them to the guests one by one. 'Charles: Dark opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: 'Sol slowly opens his card and sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. 'Charles: Ermac. opens up his letter, and pulls out an IN DANGER card. Ermac: 'Of course well whatever. begins to break down as Charles leaves the room. It cuts to Ermac looking around his room, making sure everything is nice and locked. ---- 'Ermac: I can't believe this has is happening but... I really hope I don't die. ---- ' Sol:' I've played this game good, I did my best... now one shall stand... and one... one will fall. ---- cuts to the next morning. The Ballroom is set up with Fourth of July decorations. Someone walks into the room, looking around. ???: Wow... they did a good job. someone else appears from behind the door. ??? turns around, and recognizes the person. ???: YOU!? shadow heads closer to ??? as it cuts to later in the day. Nick walks into the Ballroom and looks in horror. Nick: God no... no... TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 9 OF MURDER.... EARTHQUAKE!! Who do YOU think was killed? Answer this poll or put who you think was killed in the comment section below! Sol Ermac Who do YOU think the Killer is? Answer this poll or put who you think killed the next victim in the comment section below! Dark Sol Ermac Nick